Cold December Night
by SmubCG
Summary: "Sanageyama!" Gamagoori yelled. "If there is something going on between you and Lady Satsuki's younger sister, you must take responsibility and ask her out like a proper gentleman!""I don't want to hear that from you!" he scolded "Just how long did it take you to ask out that Mankanshoku girl?" Rated T for very VERY minor language.


**Author notes at bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kill La Kill**

* * *

Uzu Sanageyama stood in front of the clock tower in the shopping district of town. It was mid-day, but the sun was already setting, the numerous lights of green and red placed around windows, doors, and trees beginning to illuminate more. The shops were all displaying cute little trees and presents for the shoppers to admire as holiday music played all throughout the area.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was deep into the festive mood.

Uzu took out his phone to check the time, thinking he might have arrived early.

'She's 10 minutes late…' he thought with a grunt and placed his phone back in his pocket, snuggling deeper into his jacket.

He continued to watch families out on their last minute shopping and couples getting together for their dates. Uzu sighed and thought back to earlier that day.

* * *

" _Monkey! It's time to man up!" Jakuzure suddenly yelled at him._

" _What are you going on about now?" Uzu asked from his place on the ladder as he replaced one of the blubs to the chandelier, while Gamagoori held the ladder in place._

 _He and the rest of the (former) Elite Four were currently assisting in helping to decorate for Lady Satsuki's Grand Christmas party. It had been a year since the battle with Ragyo Kiryuin and the Life Fibers and things had begun to wind down significantly to the point they could all live peaceful lives. Satsuki and the Elite Four graduated a year earlier and had started down their own respected paths towards their own futures but, continued to keep in touch as per Satsuki's request._

 _Of course it was no problem for Nonon to come visit her best friend whenever the need arose and she made sure to bring Inumuta along sometimes. Gamagoori also came to visit frequently, though it was debatable whether or not it was also because Mako Mankanshoku also lived in the same area. They had begun dating for a couple of months, but it was difficult to tell, what with way he continued to get flustered at the smallest gesture or even go as far as to deny when Nonon would accuse them of flirting._

 _Uzu himself, came to stop by once in a while if only to keep his Lady Satsuki satisfied and in return, request rematches. He liked the company of his old friends, but because of his duties towards the dojo, it was hard to visit as much as he would like. He did make the effort, though, if only because he wanted to see her._

 _Matoi Ryuko. That name would forever be engrained to his memory. After the battle, she chose to stay with the Mankanshoku family. Although she was finally reunited with her sister, she explained that although they were sisters and would be there for each other when they needed each other, their lives were far too different to just suddenly start living together and to start off by truly getting to know one another first. Satsuki respected her answer and agreed to live together once they became closer. That time finally came as the Grand Christmas party also doubled as a surprise Welcome home party._

 _She often frequented Satsuki's home, at least as far as Uzu could tell. Every time he came, she was there. And little by little, he began to see their friendly rivalry as something more. He still challenged her to matches which would end in either a tie or her victory._

 _Truth be told, he didn't mind all that much losing to her. And he had a vague idea as to why._

" _Don't think I don't know, Monkey" Jakuzure said a little too smugly as she added some finishing touches to the Christmas tree. Inumuta was busy creating a master playlist for the party later._

" _I've heard you've been coming a lot more frequently these past couple of weeks. I wonder if it has anything to do with a certain Matoi Ryuko~?" she hummed._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about" he denied and finished twisting the blub in, climbing back down the ladder._

" _Sanageyama!" Gamagoori yelled. "If there is something going on between you and Lady Satsuki's younger sister, you must take responsibility and ask her out like a proper gentleman!"_

 _Uzu quickly jumped down the rest of the ladder once he was sure it wasn't too high anymore and looked up at Gamagoori._

" _I don't want to hear that from you!" he scolded "Just how long did it take you to ask out that Mankanshoku girl?"_

 _Gamagoori started sputtering and excused himself to the kitchen, practically running away with a beat red face._

" _Please, monkey" Jakuzure said "Satsuki told me how you stare at Matoi every time she's over here and how you like to tease her. She also told me you're always sighing and quick to leave when she's not around"_

" _She told you all that?" he asked, moving towards the couch to move it against the wall to make more room. He was more bewildered that Lady Satsuki could be such a gossip, let alone that he was caught._

" _No longer denying it, I see" Inumuta murmured as he typed on his laptop "Better file this new data into the records…"_

" _Hey, don't save that down!" Uzu said, the smallest hint of a blush touching his cheeks._

" _Why wouldn't she tell me?" Jakuzure said with smug lips "After all, I know her best. We are best friends after all" she then snapped back to the matter at hand._

" _There's no use denying it now!" she yelled. "Man up and ask her out!"_

 _Uzu grunted as he finished pushing the sofa, before flopping down on it for a quick rest. He rested his arms on his knees and refused to look at Nonon._

" _It's not that easy" he mumbled resigning himself to her abuse._

" _Of course it is! You're just too pathetic to realize it" she scolded. "Just look at Gamagoori and his underachiever of a girlfriend, Mankanshoku!"_

 _As if on cue, Gamagoori emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a tray in his hands._

" _The cookies are ready!" he yelled._

 _The other members of the Elite Four gave him a disgusted face and Uzu turned back towards Jakuzure._

" _Please don't compare me to them" he pleaded._

" _Right. Well…look at me and the puppy!" she said as she kept pointing back and forth between herself and Inumuta who was quietly typing away._

" _This relationship was entirely her doing" he spoke without missing a beat "I have no say in the matter"_

" _Don't listen to him" she said. "The point is, if we've got dates, so can you! I've never encouraged you before—"_

" _This is encouragement?" he asked._

" _And I don't plan to ever do it again, so you better listen and listen good! If what Satsuki told me is correct—and she always is—Matoi might like you back!"_

 _Hearing this, Uzu's heart involuntarily skipped a beat._

' _She might like me back?' he thought as an image of Ryuko's confident smirk entered his mind's eye. 'She might like me back?!'_

"… _Yes, Lady Satsuki, that's perfect!" he heard Jakuzure say as he came back from his fantasizing._

" _Lady Satsuki!" he blurted out when he realized he failed to notice her come in the room._

 _She smiled at him and held up her phone._

" _I was just telling Nonon that I think you taking out Ryuko would be a wonderful idea. I think it will be fun and it will also help to keep her away from here until all preparations are complete" she said._

" _Lady Satsuki—!"_

" _Don't worry, I've already sent her a message to meet me later for a date" she smiled innocently "Only, it'll be you meeting her"_

 _Before he realized it, Uzu was promptly thrown out the door with a yell of "You better not come back here until I see you and Matoi holding hands!" from Jakuzure._

* * *

Uzu was drawn out of his thoughts when someone came up to him.

"Sanageyama?" Ryuko asked once she reached him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting up with Satsuki?"

"Uh, something came up. She asked me to meet you in her place" he quickly lied and hoped she would believe him.

"Hmm, it's not like her to do this" she said

'Crap!' Uzu thought ready to go into a panic and deny whatever came.

"But if something came up, it can't be helped, right? Besides, we're both already here, so let's just hang out" she smiled looking up at him.

There was the faintest trace of a blush on her face, but Uzu would deny ever seeing it, if only to keep lying to himself.

"Yeah. Let's uh—what do you want to do?"

"I know this one café that seems pretty cool. Want to go there?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go"

* * *

Uzu and Ryuko just finished dinner and were heading back out of the café when they realized how dark it had become.

"Wow…" Ryuko said "What time is it?"

Uzu pulled out his phone and red the time "…It's only 6:30" he muttered.

"It sure does get dark fast this time of year" she said.

"Yeah" he replied.

They started to walk aimlessly around the shopping district, noticing that the more they walked, the more couples they began to notice around them.

"There sure are a lot of happy couples out right now" Ryuko said looking around.

"Yeah, there sure are…" Uzu said eyeing a particular couple that reminded him a little too much of the situation he was in.

A sudden night breeze came by and Ryuko trembled from the cold impact. Noticing this, Uzu instinctively brought an arm up around her shoulder and brought her closer to his body, giving her some of his warmth. They both blushed when they realized what they must have looked like to the other people around them.

"I, uh—you looked cold so I just…sorry" Uzu sputtered and released his arm.

"No, uh I was cold. Thanks" she muttered.

"Right…" he said.

She didn't move away from him after he released her.

* * *

"Hey, you too. Don't you look like a happy couple?" A lady at a stand called out to them as they passed.

Both teenagers blushed at the comment.

"Oh, we're not—"

"She's just—"

"Oh ho?" the lady snickered "Shy ones, aren't you? Come see what kind of cute gifts you can get for her! Come! Come!" she urged them until they finally came over, giving each other an uneasy glance.

The stand was full of stuffed animals of all different kinds. Each one had a little Christmas theme of writing or clothes that came with them.

"I couldn't help but notice the way you two were so shy with each other. Trying not to touch but still wanting to be close to one another! It was simply too cute to ignore! Here young man, why don't you buy one of these and give it to your cute girlfriend!" she said.

"She's not my—"

"I'm not his—"

"Nonsense! You're too cute together!" she insisted "Here; I'll give you special deal. It is Christmas Eve after all?"

Uzu sighed and turned to Ryuko.

"OK, Matoi. Which one do you want?" he asked.

Ryuko looked up to him surprised by his willingness. "Oh, no that's Ok, really" she said.

"Come on" he insisted. "Pick one. I'll buy it for you"

Ryuko stared at him for a moment and turned back to the table full of stuffed animals. There were so many different ones that she didn't know which one to pick, until she saw it.

"That one" she pointed to a little brown monkey with a Santa hat and matching bead.

"That one?" Uzu repeated and picked it up 'It's kind of ugly' he thought

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ryuko smiled with a light blush on her face "I like monkeys"

* * *

"It's getting late. How about we head back to Satsuki's place? I think whatever she had to do must be over by now" Ryuko said as they walked down the bustling street.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Uzu said.

' _You better not come back here until I see you and Matoi holding hands!'_

Uzu blushed thinking back to what Jakuzure yelled at him. He looked down to Ryuko by his side clutching the monkey he bought her close to her chest.

' _I like monkeys'_

He blush grew bigger and he brought a hand up to try to cover it before Ryuko could notice.

'Could she really like me?' he thought.

He thought back to how all their sparring matches slowly morphed into little innocent challenges of who could score better in video games and chubby bunny. How the mocking turned into affectionate teasing. How the scowls turned into secret smiles.

'We really have changed since a year ago' he thought fondly as his blush finally came down and he looked back down at Ryuko. She looked up at him questionably.

'Maybe something like this really isn't as far off as I'm thinking'

' _Man up and ask her out!'_

Maybe just this once, he'll listen to Nonon's encouragement. After all, she did say she was never going to do it again.

"Sanageyama?" Ryuko stopped and turned around to him when she noticed him stopped walking and was looking at her. His stare made her blush.

"Let's go back…but let's take a small detour" he said.

* * *

They walked through a small park away from the busy streets. It was a big change of scene from the hustle and bustle of the shopping district; much quieter. There were still Christmas lights decorating the rails and trees. Sometimes they would cross paths with maybe one or two other couples, but other than that, it was only them and the moonlight.

"It's nice finally being able to think and all, but this is definitely not a 'small detour'" Ryuko said "Are you sure you didn't just get us lost?"

"I know where I'm going woman" Uzu mumbled as he gathered his thoughts.

"If you say so…" she muttered and looked down at the monkey in her hands.

Uzu noticed the way her eyes softened looking at the stuffed toy and decided now was his chance. If he didn't do it now, he never will.

He slowed down to a standstill, Ryuko catching on this time and stopping along with him in front of a tree decorated with Christmas lights of all colors.

'This is convenient' Uzu sarcastically thought, noticing where they were standing 'Conveniently cheesy…'

"Something the matter, Sanageyama?" Ryuko asked and Uzu couldn't help but admire the way her gear shaped eyes shone under the multi colored lights. He sucked in a breath.

"Ryuko…" he said catching her full attention. This is the first time he's called her by her first name, he took note.

"Ryuko,I…I like you" he said with determination in his eyes, leaving no room for question.

Ryuko caught the meaning of his words and instantly started to blush.

"I've liked you for a while now" he went on "I'm not sure when my respect for you started to change. Don't get me wrong, you're still one of the most respected people I know, but I meant …you know what I meant"

"…yeah" she mumbled.

"So Matoi Ryuko!" he said and pointed a finger to her, his cool façade starting to waver a bit now that his confession was out in the open "I challenge you this! No matter what, I will make you fall in love with me!"

Hearing this, Ryuko sucked her teeth at the sudden change in atmosphere and gripped her monkey tighter.

"Idiot" she said after a moment's pause.

"What was that?!" he yelled angrily feeling insulted after he gathered his courage to say something that left him vulnerable.

"What kind of challenge is that?! I'll tell you! A stupid one!" she yelled and stepped up to him.

Uzu was about to say something back, but Ryuko continued her rant.

"How are you supposed to make me fall in love with you if I already am?!" she screamed

Uzu immediately clamped his mouth shut from any retort he was ready to make when he heard her say that. For a moment the silence was filled with only Ryuko's heavy breathing.

"You…you're in love with me?" he asked disbelieving.

"Of course you stupid monkey" she said still a little bit peeved and held up her stuffed toy "Why do you think I chose this thing?"

Uzu suddenly became self-conscious for thinking the monkey in her hands was ugly.

"O—oh…" he finally said.

"Yeah…" Ryuko said after finally calming down.

Uzu looked around them and noticed they were the only ones left in the area.

'Must've scared away the other people…' he thought and looked back at Ryuko. She had a giant blush covering her face, probably from realizing her angry confession and was looking down at the monkey she was clutching to her chest, probably using it to keep her grounded.

This was a side of Ryuko Uzu was not used to seeing, he realized as a smile grew onto his face. Just one of many other sides he knew he wanted to know. He took one step towards her, almost closing the gap she helped start. His sudden movement made her eyes snap up to him and, because of the height difference, she had to crane her neck to properly look him in the eye.

"Uzu…" she mumbled.

"Ryuko" he said "I want to kiss you"

He slowly took her hand that wasn't holding the monkey while the other came up to rest on her cheek.

"Can I?" he mummered.

Ryuko could only stare in surprise to his request before she finally managed to slowly move her head in a nod. Uzu smiled softly at her and leaned in close to her face, stopping only a breath from her lips.

"No going back" he murmured and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was short and sweet. Uzu pulled his head back to look at Ryuko's dazed stare and smirked lightly.

"Become my woman" he said.

That seemed to snap Ryuko out of her daze and she glared at him, blush still prominent on her face.

"What the hell?" she grunted causing Uzu to laugh.

"kidding" he finally said and looked at her again with a smile, although his eyes were serious.

"Be my girlfriend, Ryuko" he said.

"Ok"

"Ok? Really?" he asked surprised. That was a lot easier than he anticipated—

"Although I do have some conditions…" She smirked when she saw Uzu's jaw drop.

"Kidding! Yeah, I said Ok didn't I?" Ryuko said as she pulled him back to her for another kiss.

"Or you don't believe me?" she asked once they broke apart for air.

Uzu simply smiled down at her as his arms found their way around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"I believe you"

* * *

"So on a scale from 1 to 10, how surprised do you think I should go for?"Ryuko asked her new boyfriend once they reached the front steps of Satsuki's apartment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" she gave him a look and brought their linked hands up to gesture towards the front door.

It dawned on him, that Lady Satsuki's 'Grand Christmas party's farce was seen through and he looked at Ryuko with a sheepish grin.

"When did you—how did you find out?" he asked.

Ryuko smirked and began leading them up the stairs to knock.

"Mako might have let something slip"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So, uh, yeah...I wrote a Christmas fic! I know, I know...I have another story I should be working on right now-and you're right! But I couldn't help it. I decided to rewatch Kill la Kill and because of that, my inner shipper came out, saw Ryuko and Uzu and said "Target Acquired".**

 **So! I've been scouring the web looking for any and everything Uzuryo related, pretty much reading all the fanfics here and on Ao3, looking up images on google and tumblr and pixiv, but it's not enough! I need more!**

 **I've also been working a lot and the place I work at has been playing so much Christmas music that I seriously woke up one morning with "Cold December Night" by Michael Bubble in my head and Uzuryo popped in my head and that's how this fic was born. It wasn't enough though, so I drew the cover art too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
